Danger, is my life
by Mariolka
Summary: Louis is worried Corinne's job as a musketeer and her extremely adventurous attitude will get her in trouble someday. Corrine proves him wrong, and teaches him a lesson; Corrine can very much take care of herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters.**

King Louis sat on his bed, looking at the darkening sky, Corinne would have to leave tomorrow to back the musketeers, and as always Louis was worried sick about her before she even left.

"Your highness." Said Treville.

"Yes." Louis said simply.

"You must not worry about Corinne and her friends they are well trained, and are fully capable of protecting themselves." He said reassuringly.

"I know but she... uh... I mean, _they're _still human, and can get hurt."

"Yes, you're right, they're human but they're also geniuses in fighting." He told him. Louis sighed.

"Where's Corrine, I need to see her."

"Why?" Treville asked, while Louis got up and put his shoes on.

"To... wish her good luck." Louis said.

"Oh... all right, well she's in the gar..." He was cut off, when Louis ran out the door. Louis ran to the gardens shouting Corinne's name.

"Louis, I'm over here." Said the voice of Corinne.

"Where?" He asked.

"The Calla Lily garden." She said. Louis ran to the Calla Lilly garden, and found Corinne standing by the white Calla lilies.

"Corinne, you look beautiful as always." He complimented her, while walking to her.

"Okay, what is it." Corinne asked. A sneaky smile on her face.

"I don't want you to leave." He said, quickly

"Knew it." She said.

"How?" He asked. Corinne took out a green and red book, no it wasn't a book it was his... _journal._

"Where did you get that?" He asked her, taking back his journal. He hoped she didn't read most of it. It was mostly about his feelings for her.

"Found it on the floor," She said. "So, you have secret feelings for me."

"I... that was private, and yes I might have feelings for you."

"First, it was private now it's not, and I do too." She said.

"You what?" He asked.

"I have feelings for you too." She said. Louis looked at her shocked. Sure he loved her, but never in a million years would he had thought she felt the same way.

"You... you do."

"Yes." She replied. He smiled at her.

"Does this mean you won't go."

"No, I am going," She said, Louis looked down. "Ah don't look so down Kingy, I'll be all right"

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It'll be dangerous."

"Okay what are you trying to do, because I'm being awfully tempted to go."

"I just said it'll be dangerous."

"Kingy, danger is my _life_." She said.

"Why do you keep calling me kingy?" He asked.

"I'm waiting how long I can say it till you crack."

"I thought you loved me."

"I share my humor with people I love." She said, and Louis could see she was completely serious.

"Well, it looks like a storm is coming, we better go inside." He said, looking at the black clouds that were creeping closer. The two quickly ran inside. Ten minutes later, the first thunder and lightning came through the land followed by raindrops.

"Guess we made it just in time, right Corinne."

No answer.

"Corinne?" He said questioningly. He chuckled when he saw Corinne lying on the couch in his bedroom. He kissed her forehead and, then went to sleep himself.

**This is very short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Review, to let me know if you want me to update.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Mattal.**

Corinne woke up, suddenly. For a few moments she wondered where she was, then she remembered she was in Louis's room, and all the memories of the day before came flooding in. She smiled, as she remembered how she had called Louis, Kingy. Louis had put a blanket around her. She smiled, he was so cheesy sometimes, but he was also so sweet when he did those cheesy things. She looked at where Louis was sleeping. She got up, and went over to his bed, and smiled. He looked fairly younger when he slept. He looked so peaceful and defenseless. Which he sort of was. If it wasn't for her and her best friends he would have been long gone. She looked at the large clock tower outside the window. Her eyes suddenly opened wide in dismay, she was late. She quickly ran out the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Corinne said.

"It's alright , Corinne." Said Treville, "You're not leaving, anyway."

"What? Why?" Corinne asked.

"The king, insists you stay." Treville explained.

"Louis." Corinne said under her breath. Then, she excused herself and left to go find Louis.

"Louis." Corinne said, once she found Louis outside reading one of his science books. He looked up, and smiled.

"Corinne, you look wonderful today." He said.

"How dare you." Corinne said, angrily.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Corinne glared at him.

"You told them not to send me to help the other musketeers." Corinne said.

"It's for your own good." Louis said.

"For your own good." Corinne said, "Louis, this isn't high school, there are people literally giving up there lives, just to save you and your country. And you expect me to stay here and not do anything about it. I have friends out there. My family lives out there. Your people live there. They're waiting for nineteen substitution musketeers to help them."

"Which means, that there's enough musketeers to help them." Louis said.

"I want to help them." Corinne said.

"They don't need help." Said Louis.

"Yeah we all saw that when Phillipe tied them up in the secret passageway." Corinne said.

"That doesn't count." Said Louis.

"Louis, everything counts." Said Corinne.

"Well, Viveca, Aramina, and Renee are going to be there." Said Louis.

"And I want to be there to. Louis, if I don't fight, I'll feel useless for the rest of my life." Said Corinne.

"You're not useless." Louis said.

"Then, I can go." Corinne said.

"No." Said Louis, but Corinne gave him her award-winning puppy dog face, and he just couldn't resist, "Fine."

"Yes!" Corinne said, and hugged Louis. He quickly hugged her back, and smiled.

"Come on, let's go tell them." He said.

"Okay." Corinne said, happily, and then ran back to the castle. Treville was just about to leave.

"Treville, I think you forgot one of your best musketeers." Louis said. Corinne came up to him.

"Oh, well... I thought, you didn't want her to go." Said Treville.

"Didn't want Corinne to go. France would definitly be conquered if Corinne doesn't come." Louis said.

"Well, okay then, Corinne I guess you can come." Said Treville. Corinne started to walk towards her three best friends when Louis spoke up again.

"Oh, and Corinne." Louis said, Corinne turned back, "Be careful." Corinne smiled, and nodded. Then she went to her best-friends, and Aramina hugged her.

"Musketeers, let us take our leave." Treville said, and Corinne, Aramina, Renee, Viveca, and the other musketeers walked out of the castle.

"So, Corinne why didn't Louis want you to go." Asked Renee.

"He was just a bit worried." Corinne said.

"Oh, that's sooo romantic." Said Aramina.

"How?" Asked Corinne.

"Isn't it obvious, Corinne, King Louis is in love with you." Aramina said, excitement and happiness in her voice.

"That's silly. Louis is a king, he wouldn't fall in love with a lowly farm girl who became a musketeer." Corinne said.

"Ah ha." Aramina said, "Can I plan the wedding?"

"There isn't going to be a wedding." Corinne said, "I mean Treville would kill me."

"You might die, but the story of your love will live on forever." Aramina said, dramatically. Corinne just rolled her eyes and laughed. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Alright, everyone we'll camp here tonight. If we sleep here tonight and leave here tomorrow morning we'll be able to get there two hours after sunrise." Said Treville. The musketeers sat down by a couple of trees. While Corinne, Aramina, Viveca, and Renee grabbed their blankets, and sat down on a soft patch of grass.

"Do you think everyone is alright?" Aramina asked, worriedly.

"I'm sure they're all fine." Corinne said.

"Who do you think is leading the other army?" Asked Renee.

"What if it's Phillipe?" Aramina asked, in the same worried tone.

"It's not. It's impossible. He was locked up in the dungoeuns remember." Viveca reassured her.

"Yeah, and even if it is Phillipe. We beat him once, we can do it again." Corinne said.

"Guess your right." Said Aramina, and then she yawned, "I'm suddenly really sleepy, maybe I'll just go to sleep." And with that Aramina lied down on the grass and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"I think, I'll go to sleep too." Said Viveca.

"Yeah, me too." Said Renee.

"Corinne, are you going to sleep." Asked Viveca.

"Hmm, oh, I think I'll stay up for a while. You two get some rest." Corinne said.

"Okay, good night." Said Viveca.

"Good night." Corinne said, and once all three girls were sound asleep. Corinne got up and walked to the edge of the hill. It overlooked the City of Paris, and the beautiful countryside, but further on you could see smoke coming. Corinne felt a few tears escape, as she thought of the poor people who were caught in the horrible fire. She wanted nothing more than to help those people.

"Corinne." Said a quiet voice. Corinne turned around to see Treville standing behind her.

"Treville, what's wrong?" Corinne asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you might need some company." Treville said. Corinne smiled, and then turned back to the fire.

"Ah yes, they've unleashed another one of their fires on the village." Said Treville.

"Treville, why do people do things like that? I mean, just why?" Corinne asked.

"Corinne, you have to realize that... not all people are good. And we'll never know why the bad people act the way they do. They just do. Maybe they themselves don't know why they did it. And I know somewhere deep inside those bad people are good people. It's just that they don't choose to act on thier good side. And it always has to do with greed or envy." Said Treville.

"Oh, I guess, I should go to sleep now." Said Corinne, and then she went over to where her friends were sleeping, and lied down. A few seconds later, Corinne fell asleep.

Treville looked up at the skies. He remembered his best-friend, D'Artagnan, and the promise he had made him: He had promised to keep Corinne safe, if D'Artagnan died, and he wasn't going to break that promise.


	3. Where is everyone?

**Danger is my life: Chapter 3.**

Corinne woke up to the crystal raindrops falling from the sky. Corinne got up quietly, making sure not to wake her friends up. She then ran up the hill to the other side where the other musketeers were sleeping. Or were supposed to be sleeping. Corinne looked on in shock at the scene before her; the camp had been completely torn apart, not one musketeer was there. They were all gone. Corinne ran to the wagon where the supplies were supposed to be. They were gone too, every single weapon was gone. How could who ever this was be able to ambush an entire musketeer troop without waking them up. The only one she knew who could do that was Phillipe, and he was still in prison. Wasn't he, the other musketeers weren't exactly the most alert beings. In truth they weren't alert at all. Never noticed there were secret passage ways. She looked around for any sign of who could've ambushed them. Aha! A small sword, it was definitely not one of their swords that's for sure, none of their swords had emeralds on them. Besides the emeralds were snake shaped. No one except... oh no! She had to tell the others.

"Viveca, Aramina, Renee." Corinne said, when she was in earshot. None of them moved. Corinne tried to wake them up by making loud noises, but the girls didn't move. She rolled her eyes, and went to get a bucket. Then, she went to the river and got some water. She ran back to the others, and poured the water on them. They all woke up, shouting. They looked at Corinne.

"What was that for?" They all said at the same time.

"Sorry, but there has been an ambush on all the other musketeers, and also the ambush took all our supplies." Corinne said. Aramina gasped.

"Who could've done such a horrible deed?" Aramina asked.

"The person who's been attacking the villages" Renee said.

"And starting the fires." Viveca said.

"Phillipe." Corinne said, with a serious tone.

"Phillipe? I thought he was still locked up in prison." Aramina said, curiously.

"I think he escaped." Corinne said.

"What?" Renee asked. Corinne gave her the small sword as an explanation.

"A sword with emeralds?" Renee asked.

"Who's the only person who carries around a small sword with those kinds of emeralds?" Corinne asked. Viveca looked over Renee's shoulder. She frowned, she knew exactly who it was. It was Phillipe. She had seen him buy the swords once when she was looking at weapons in the store. It was back when she was just a maid.

"Phillipe?" Viveca asked.

"On less someone is framing him. Not likely." Corinne said.

"So how did he escape." Viveca asked.

"Someone must've let him out." Corinne said.

"Who would do that?" Aramina asked.

"One of his men." Corinne said, "Remember they caught fourteen of them, but there were nineteen. Some of them got away. They went searching for them, but they were never found."

"You think that the last of his men went into the dungeon, and released him?" Renee asked.

"Yes." Corinne said.

"How is that possible, there were musketeers everywhere?" Renee asked.

"Remember what happened last time. There were tons of musketeers everywhere, but they all were knocked out." Corinne explained.

"So what do we now?" Viveca asked.

"We go after them." Corinne answered.

"But we don't have any supplies, and there's only four of us." Aramina said.

"Numbers don't matter in battle. What matters is courage, friendship, and knowledge. Something we never lack." Corinne said, "Besides we beat Phillipe before, we can do it again." Aramina, Viveca, and Renee exchanged nervous and excited glances and then nodded. If they have to do this alone, they will. Like Corinne said numbers don't matter in battle. They're actually a flaw. If you have a lot of followers and you're all together, well you're pretty easy to spot.

"Let's go." Corinne said. The girls then started the journey to the city, but will they make it there alive?

Switching to where Phillipe is in his secret hide out:

"They're smarter than I thought." Phillipe said, he sighed, desperate times call for desperate measures, "Kiolo." He called, "Kiolo come here."

"You called master." Said a sly, evil voice. A large, dark, winged figure stood in the darkness of the cavern.

"Yes, Kiolo I need you to destroy these four girls for me." Phillipe said.

"Why?" Kiolo asked.

"Are you questioning me, Kiolo. Do you want to get sent back into your prison." Phillipe threatened. The dark figure growled.

"Very well." Kiolo said. He finally stepped into the light. The creature was even more frightening in the light than the dark. It had large, sharp fangs and claws, and it had sharp, red scales. It's wings were the same red color, and had fang-like spikes. It had a black snake's tail, and it's eyes were gleaming an evil red color, and it was quite terrifying to be in it's presence. Fear and evil were practically radiating off it. If a normal human was there they wouldn't be able to take it (but as we all know Phillipe never was a very normal human, he was insane). It was a Hunter vampire. The worst kind of vampire, a vampire that is not human at all. It has no feelings, or heart. It had been trapped in a prison for hundreds of years, but was released by Phillipe, and was now doing his bidding. Now it was being sent to destroy Corinne, Viveca, Renee, and Aramina , and as everyone knows once the leader of Hunter Vampires puts his mind to a mission(Which he always does) he will complete it. There's no stopping him since he's immortal. You can't even slow him down.

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've just had a small case of writer's block for this story, but now I'm back. Please review. I really need to know what you guys think otherwise I won't know whether you like it or not. What do you think will happen? **


	4. Help comes when you need it

**Danger is my life Chapter 4**

Louis was getting a bit worried about Corinne. He had known she wouldn't just go for a day, and then come back, but he couldn't help but worry about her. After all she could be injured at that very second, and he wouldn't be able to do anything. Why did he let her go? Why was he so hopelessly in love with her that he would let her go with the others? Oh yeah, because she was brave, and daring, and wasn't afraid of speaking out, and she was determined, and... simply wonderful.

"Louis, Louis. Earth to Louis, this is your cousin speaking." His cousin, Cedric, said, "Stop day dreaming. We need you to focus."

"Um... sorry, what were you saying?" Louis asked. Cedric just looked at him, a suspicious look on his face.

"What or should I say _who_ were you day dreaming about?" Cedric asked.

"What? Who says I was day dreaming?" Louis asked indignantly.

"I say you're day dreaming." Cedric said. Louis sighed, and put his face in his hands.

"It's just that... I'm scared." Louis said, "I mean, what was I thinking? Sending Corinne off with the other musketeers to fight a battle we don't know who leads."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Cedric asked, Louis nodded slowly. Cedric looked down, Louis' sadness always freaked him out. Louis was always cheerful

"Okay, come on." Cedric said.

"Where are we going?" Louis asked.

"We know where they are, don't we. Come on we'll be able to catch up with them if we leave now." Cedric said.

"No, we can't. I trust Corinne, and if we go she'll think otherwise. After all danger is her life." Louis said. Even though wasn't so sure about his own words.

"Okay, suit yourself." Cedric said. Suddenly a musketeer ran into the room.

"Your highness." He yelled.

"Octavian, what's wrong?" Louis asked.

"The musketeers, our supplies, everything it's gone. We've been ambushed." Octavian said. Louis stared at him, it was like he had hit him in the stomach... hard. Louis began pacing back and forth, worriedly. He breathed in deeply, knowing he had to know the answer to this question.

"Is Corinne alright, I mean are Corinne and her friends alright?" Louis asked.

"I don't know. I only escaped from the people who attacked us, I didn't wait and see if they were captured." Octavian said, sadly.

"Cedric, I take that back. We're going after them." Louis said.

...

The sun above was being overcast by dark clouds. Down below the four girls were running towards the village about three miles away.

"We made it." Viveca said, out of breath.

"Yeah, now where do you think the musketeers are." Renée asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere no one else would ever think of going." Corinne answered.

"A place like the old house near the graveyard." Viveca said.

"Yeah, but we won't get there in time. We would need the horses." Renée said.

"Corinne!" A male voice shouted.

"Kingy?" Corinne whispered, and then turned around. Louis and someone else came riding in with two other horses.

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Corinne asked in a teasing formal voice.

"What have I told you about calling me 'your highness'" Louis said.

"You said 'never call me your highness, you have saved my life more than once. Yes, that is an order'" Corinne mocked, Louis glared at her, Corinne shrugged, "You asked."

"Hey you two love birds, we're in the midst of an emergency, and you're kicking back, teasing each other." Cedric said.

"Why do you call us love birds?" Corinne asked.

"Because you're in love."Cedric said simply.

"We're not in love." Corinne said, indignantly, "Who told you that."

"Well I won't say names." Cedric said, and then pointed at Louis.

"Louis!" Corinne said.

"What, I was worried about you, and I didn't say that Corinne was in love with me." Louis protested.

"Who says you have to tell me?" Cedric asked.

"It's quite obvious, you know." Aramina said. Cedric smiled at her. Aramina blushed.

"See, Aramina says it's obvious." Cedric said. Renée coughed.

"Right," Corinne said, "We have to get to the graveyard outside of town."

"Why?" Louis asked. Corinne looked at him as he climbed back on the horse. She glared at him.

"Oh no, get off, I do the riding here." She said, getting on the horse before he could. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said, and then got on the horse, and put his arms around her waist. Aramina got on the other horse with Cedric, and Viveca and Renee had already gotten on the other two horses before Aramina and Corinne.

"Let's go." Corinne said, and the horse reared up, and Louis nearly fell down. Then the horse started to gallop quickly, Corinne laughing at how Louis struggled to hold on. They soon got to the house in the graveyard. They left the horses outside, and went in.

"Our supplies!" Corinne said pointing at a pile of swords, food, water, shields, spears, and arrows by a window with cobwebs. Suddenly a candle holder fell down, and a rat scurried across the room. Aramina nearly cried out, but Cedric covered her mouth.

"You're a musketeer Aramina how can you be afraid of rats?" Louis said.

"I don't know, it's a phobia, I hat rats." Aramina said. They continued to walk, Corinne in the lead with Louis following closely behind her. Suddenly the floor gave in, and broke.

"Corinne!" Louis yelled.

Corinne had nearly fallen through, but Louis grabbed her waist before she could fall, he pulled her into his arms, and breathed in. Corinne looked up at Louis.

"Thanks." she said breathlessly.

"Anytime." He smiled. Corinne walked toward the hole, and slid down, landing gently on the dirt floor. She gasped, they were all there, all the musketeers tied up and filthy.

"Guys, they're here." Corinne whispered. A split second later they were all down in the passageway. They freed all of them.

"He's back." Treville said.

"We know." Corinne replied, "We better go before he comes back." With that they all ran out of the house, and rode back to the town. They stayed in an inn for that night since the other musketeers were very tired. Louis somehow ended up having to be in the same room as Corinne.

"This could be a problem." Corinne said. Acknowledging the fact that there was only one bed.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch." Louis said.

"Okay." Corinne smiled. Louis smiled back, and lied down on the couch and fell asleep about half an hour later however sleep didn't come so easily to Corinne. Corinne smiled at the young king. He looked adorable when he was asleep. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and she fell asleep three hours later, thinking what it would be like if she hadn't met Louis, she decided it would be a nightmare.

...

Corinne woke up as soon as she heard a loud thunder-clap. She looked around the room until her eyes met the couch. The couch was there, but Louis was gone. Corinne's heart began to beat faster and faster. Corinne ran into Aramina's, Renee's, and Viveca's rooms they were gone too. She ran through the musketeer rooms, and then Cedric's. They were all gone. She went back to her room, and dropped down on the couch. How come she was never awake when this happened? She then saw a piece of paper on top of the desk. It had neat writing on it. Corinne went over to it, and started to read it. It said:

_Come and play at six o' clock on the roof of the palace if you ever want to see your friends again._

_I owe you a downfall. _

Corinne looked down she faced a bigger challenge than ever before. Every other time she had to just save her friends she didn't need to die to save them, but now she did. She had to meet her demise... or did she.

**I got the whole downfall idea from BBC Sherlock. I'm pretty sure most of you know how all this is going to end, but please stick around because you never know. Enjoy, and review!  
**


	5. She Jumps

**Chapter 5:**

Corinne looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:45, fifteen minutes before six o'clock. She looked down sadly, and walked out the room unarmed. She was going to save her friends no matter what. Even if it means giving up her life. She wasn't going to just sit here, and wait for the worst to come when she could stop it. She rode to the palace where Phillipe, and her friends awaited her. She walked onto the rooftop, closing the door behind her. Phillipe turned, and looked at her. Her friends stared at her with frightful eyes, they were all on their knees on the ground, Phillipe's man holding them down, pointing poison arrows at them. She glared at Phillipe

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little heroine come to save the day." He said.

"Yes," Corinne replied, "I have."

"We've been expecting you, well I have, your little friends never thought you'd come for them." Phillipe said, triumph in his voice.

"Right, what do you want?" Corinne asked.

"You see how far away the ground is from the roof. Well, I want you to jump off this roof. Jump off, and let people see your demise." Phillipe said. Corinne looked down at the ground so far below them. She knew this whole thing had something to do with her demise, but she thought Phillipe would want to destroy her himself. She breathed in.

"Fine." She whispered, "You win, congratulations. I'll jump."

"Corinne don't!" Louis finally shouted.

"I have to, I rather do this than live knowing I could have save you." Corinne whispered, not wanting to look Louis in the eyes. Fearing those blue eyes would change her mind. Then she looked at Phillipe, her glare nearly unbearable even to Phillipe.

"There's one last thing I need to do. I need a moment with my dearest friends." Corinne said, looking at Louis, Aramina, Viveca, and Renée.

"Of course." Phillipe said. Corinne walked over to her friends, and hugged them.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Corinne said reassuringly.

"Corinne you're jumping of the rooftop. You're not coming back, it's not going to be fine." Renée said.

"Yeah, I mean you're our best friend." Aramina said tearfully. Cedric(who was sitting by her) looked at her sadly. His eyes had the same look in them as the look Louis always gave Corinne when he saw her sad.

"And you're the one who started all this. Helped us reach our dream." Viveca said. Corinne smiled at them.

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Corinne said. Smiling reassuringly at them. Her eyes glittered knowingly. All the girls however weren't convinced instead they seemed heartbroken. Their eyes glittering with tears. Their faces sad, and miserable. They shook their heads, wanting to say more, but knowing it wouldn't convince their head-strong friend. How would they get along without her?

Finally, the time came to say goodbye to Louis. Corinne sighed, and fell down on her knees to face Louis. Louis looked at her with sad eyes. His face seemed worried, sad, miserable, and fearful.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too, but I have to jump." Corinne said.

"No you don't." Louis said.

"No, but I will for what it's worth." Corinne said. Louis took her hand. Corinne hugged him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek. Louis' grip tightened around her. Corinne let go, and looked at him with the same knowing look she had given her best friends, but behind the glittery veil that seemed to know so much was the dark sadness of leaving them all. As if she couldn't stop herself, Corinne kissed Louis lightly. Louis seemed surprised, but soon got out of the shock. When they broke the kiss. Louis' eyes had tears threatening to fall in them. Why her? Why did Corinne have to fall? Corinne's friends stared at her. Corinne smiled at Aramina.

"You were right, Ara, I am in love with Louis." She said.

"Now you tell him." Aramina said, not believing that her friend had waited to the last-minute. Corinne shrugged, and walked to the edge of the roof, took a deep breath, and looked back once at her friends. Her friends looked at her with pleading eyes, Louis seemed ready to run and grab her if she jumped, and Cedric, well he was trying to comfort a tearful Aramina.

Then Corinne jumped. In a heartbeat she fell through the air toward the hard ground. While everyone watched paralyzed. Everyone except for Louis, who had gotten free of Phillipe's men, and ran to the edge of the roof, "Don't... no!" Louis cried, but it was too late. Corinne had already jumped, and was lying on the ground... motionless. Louis shook his head.

"No, no, no she can't be." He whispered, and ran out of the palace. He didn't even care enough to arrest Phillipe. All he could think of was Corinne. Viveca, Aramina, Renée, and Cedric followed him. When they got to the place where Corinne was, a crowd of people was already there. Louis pushed through the crowd, desperate to see Corinne. His hand brushed against her face, and suddenly he felt unsure if it was her. People held him back while the doctors came, and put her in the carriage, Louis watched it leave sadly, his heart-broken, and seemed heavy. He could hardly breathe. Viveca, and Renée watched the carriage leave with tears falling silently from their eyes, they had very pained expressions on their faces. Aramina had the same pained look, and was weeping quietly while Cedric hugged her, and whispered comforting words in her ear. Suddenly, heavy rain drops started to fall. They all went inside.

Louis looked outside at the terrible weather. It was reflecting how he felt. His Corinne was gone. He'd never see her again. All his hopes have been crushed by Phillipe, and that's what Phillipe wanted.

Louis wasn't the only one who felt terrible. Viveca, Aramina, and Renée were feeling terrible. The girl who gave them strength was now gone. She was dead, and would never come back. Their best friend who knew them better than anyone, and listened to all their problems was gone. There is no one who would be able to replace her.

...

Outside the window hidden in the trees, a girl stood. She was tall, and beautiful with shiny blonde hair and blueish-gray eyes. She wore a pink dress, and a musketeer hat. Her eyes sparkled sadly. She then walked back into the forest.

**Yes, this part is inspired be BBC Sherlock so blame them for inspiring me. Sad, sad part. The last part should help you get over the sadness. The story is not done yet so stick around. All reviews are loved. So REVIEW!**


	6. It Was Only The Beginning

**Danger Is My Life**

**Chapter 6: It Was Just the Beginning.**

"No." Louis said again.

"But your highness, you must choose a queen." Octavian said. Louis shook his head.

"I told you all before, and I'm telling you again, I don't want to get married." Louis said.

"You're a king." Octavian said. Louis got up from his chair.

"Meeting dismissed, go home, all of you." Louis said, and walked towards the door.

"But your highness, we have found you a bride." Octavian said. Louis stopped.

"You did what?" He asked.

"You're a king, you need a queen. And if you don't choose one, we'll choose for you." Octavian said.

"You can't do that!" Louis yelled.

"For goodness sake get over the girl already, Louis. It's been three years she's not coming back." Said Carlos, Louis' childhood friend. Louis glared at him.

"As I said before, case dismissed!" Louis shouted, anger in his voice. He walked down the hallway. Not noticing three musketeer maids watching him.

"I can't believe they did that to me." Louis muttered to me, "Don't they know I'm still getting over Corinne."

"And how long do you expect them to wait?" Renée asked. Louis turned around to see the three musketeer girls, and his cousin. Cedric had stayed to 'help Louis get over' Corinne, however Louis knew that was just an excuse to be with Aramina.

"Until Corinne comes back." Louis said.

"Louis she's dead. Gone, we don't want admit but we have to." Renée said.

"I need some air." Louis said, "And some time alone."

"Where are you going?" Viveca asked.

"If I tell you, you'll follow me." Louis said, and then walked away.

"He's never getting over, Corinne, is he." Aramina said.

"I'm sure he will eventually." Cedric reassured her.

...

Louis sighed as he walked through the graveyard, heading towards Corinne's grave. He looked down at the black rock. Corinne's name was written in gold letters. He looked down, sadly as he remembered the day he lost Corinne. _She couldn't really be gone. _He told himself every time. Maybe she was still out there. A dead leaf fell on top of the grave. Louis brushed his fingers against the hard polished dark rock.

"I always believed in you Corinne, and if somehow you managed to survive the fall, come back please. Stop this, I can't go on." Louis whispered, "I owe you so much." He would've cried if he was still the same person he was three years ago, but he wasn't. His heart had turned hard as a rock the day Corinne died, and never let in another emotion except anger. He walked away from the grave, and back to the castle.

...

The golden cat brushed up against her mistress, she thought it was time to go back. The blonde girl pet Miette gently.

"Oh Miette, I don't want to put them through so much trouble, but I can't reveal myself. It's still too early." She said. Miette sighed, her mistress was so stubborn. Phillipe probably forgot by now, it had been three years.

"I'll go when the time is right." Corinne said, "I hope that by then they won't be as badly effected by my 'death.'" Corinne said.

**I typed it in a hurry so sorry if it's terrible. Please review! I'll make sure the next chapter is more interesting.**


	7. The Letters

**Chapter 7:**

**The Letters  
**

(1 month after the events in the last chapter.)

"Your Highness!" Octavian cried.

"What?" Louis asked.

"We would like you to meet, Calista, your new bride." Octavian said. A pretty girl with reddish blonde hair and very black emotionless eyes came in. Louis looked at Octavian, angrily. He wasn't ready yet.

"Octavian, I told you, no." Louis said.

"Your highness, you need a queen, and since you refuse to pick one, we pick for you." Octavian said, "Either way, you're stuck with Calista, she seems to be completely in love with you." Louis looked at the girl, and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Calista and Louis were to spend the whole day together. And while the royal court thought it was a way for him to get over Corinne, it wasn't doing its job. Quite the opposite, each moment he spent with Calista, his frozen heart ached even more for Corinne. Calista's black emotionless eyes made him miss Corinne's energetic blue ones. Calista, however, didn't notice the king's unwillingness to be with her. She didn't seem to pay attention to anything really except for the kingdom, and how wealthy it was, but Octavian told Louis he was just imagining her eagerness to learn how rich the kingdom was.

"Louis!" Calista said, "I can simply not go outside. The weather is to hot and humid it will mess up my hair." Louis rolled his eyes, _it's already terrible._

"Then you can just stay here." Louis said, struggling to keep his voice down. He walked down to the gardens leaving Calista by herself.

Louis sighed, "She complains so much."

"Tell me about it." Renée said, "This morning she complained that the room was too small. Have you seen her room, it's huge." Aramina looked at Louis, sympathetically.

"And you have to marry her." Aramina said. Louis sighed.

"Don't remind me." He said. A cold wind blew over the garden, and the sky became overcast.

"I'm going to go inside, and just in case Calista's there, cover for me will you?" Louis asked the musketeer girls and Cedric.

"Sure, kid." Cedric said.

"I'm not a kid. I'm a month older than you." Louis said. Cedric rolled his eyes, and they all went back into the castle.

Sure enough, Calista was there. Aramina, Renée, Viveca, and Cedric sprang into action to create a diversion while Louis got in.

"Princess Calista." Aramina said, "We have found you a new room."

"Good, I'm glad I don't have to sleep in that closet anymore." Calista said. The girls and Cedric fake-smiled at Calista, and then glared at Louis with the 'you owe me' look in their eyes. Louis smiled, and ran up to his room as fast as he could. He bolted the door shut, and slid down it.

"Thank you Octavian for choosing a completely self-centered girl to be my bride." Louis said with sarcasm. He walked over to his desk, and noticed a small piece of paper on one of his science books. It was written in neat hand-writing, but it didn't say who it was from. All it said was for him to go to the forest at eleven o'clock at night. Louis didn't know who it was from, but the hand-writing sort of looked like Aramina's, so he decided he would go just to see what they wanted.

...

The four girls ran out of the palace away from a very angry Princess Calista. She had found out there was no room for her, and therefore started chasing Cedric and the girls. Cedric had gotten to his room and bolted the door shut while the girls ran to their little apartment. Calista didn't dare follow them into the rain.

"Oh, that was close." Viveca said.

"That was terrifying." Renée said. Aramina nodded, and got up, she was the first to notice the little paper on their door. She pulled it out, and read.

"Um... girls, I think you should see this." Aramina said.

"What is it Aramina?" Viveca asked. Aramina gave her the peice of paper.

"Renée?" Viveca asked. Renée took the piece of paper.

"Eleven O'clock?" Renée asked, "There is only one person who would've done this."

"Cedric." The girls said in unison.

"What does he want now, twenty-five dollars?" Viveca asked.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Aramina said.

"We'll see." Renée confirmed. That's right they were going to go to the forest at eleven o'clock just to see what Cedric wants.

...

It was seven minutes to eleven. The kingdom was asleep, except for four people, Louis, Viveca, Renée, and Aramina, who were wide awake, and ready to leave.

"Let's go." Renée said. And so the girls left. Unaware of the king going in the same direction.

In the forest...

The leaves of the trees and bushes shook, and four people appeared.

"Louis!" The girls said shocked.

"Aramina, Renée, Viveca, did you want something?" Louis asked. The girls asked.

"Then why'd you leave me a note?" He asked.

"We didn't." Renée said, "Did Cedric give you a not too?"

"Cedric, if he had come here or even into my room I would know, and he could never get into your apartment unless it was unlocked." Louis said.

"How?" Viveca asked.

"Security system." He answered.

"Well if Cedric didn't give it to us." Viveca said.

"And you didn't give it to me." Louis said.

"Then who did?" Renée and Aramina finished. Louis, Renée, Viveca, and Aramina looked nervously at each other until a voice answered them.

"I did."

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it was fun to write. Feel free to tell me what you think. Until next time. Review!  
**


	8. She's Alive!

**Chapter 8:**

**She's Alive!**

"Corinne?" Louis managed to say. He didn't want to look the girl in the eye, fearing he'd break down in tears in front of them all.

"Louis." Corinne said, stepping into the light. Louis looked at her, still making sure not to look into her eyes. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her shiny blonde hair had grown longer, she was taller, she was wearing a light pink dress that reached her knees, and had pink boots, her smile was the same though. Finally he got the courage to look her in the eye. Her eyes hadn't changed either. Her eyes were still full of life, ambition, determination, kindness, and bravery. They sparkled in a grayish-blue color like a sky after a storm. Louis, however, felt like behind the blue orbs was something else, like knowledge, it was like she knew something bad that they didn't. The other girls ran and hugged her happily, but Louis didn't know whether to feel happy because she was finally back or resentful because of what she put him through. He shook his head, he had a frozen heart that was solid as a stone, it wasn't going to melt easily. He ran out of the forest quickly, not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching him. He sat down on the bench in front of the forest. He didn't feel like going home.

"Louis?" Corinne asked as she came over to him.

"Go away." He whispered. Corinne looked down sadly, this was just what she had feared, Louis wouldn't want to see her after she left him for so long.

"Louis... I'm sorry." Corinne whispered.

"You've been alive this whole time, and you didn't come back, didn't tell me or anything." Louis said, his anger growing.

"Louis..." Corinne got cut off again.

"Why did you go into hiding?" Louis asked, "why did you never come back until now?"

"I couldn't, Phillipe was still here, and I couldn't suddenly show up, it would put your life in danger." Corinne said, sitting down beside him.

"Well, I still don't see why you didn't leave me a note or a sign or tell me or do something that would let me know." Louis said.

"Phillipe has men hiding in secret all over this place. If they saw a letter from me, they would kill you. If they heard my voice, same thing." Corinne said. Louis shook his head. Corinne sighed in frustration, Louis was going to be harder to convince than she thought. Louis stood and walked back to the castle.

"He'll get over it." Viveca reassured Corinne.

"Yeah, he won't hold a grudge." Aramina said.

"I don't know, ow!" Renée exclaimed. Viveca had stepped on her foot, and gave her a disapproving look. Corinne smiled at them.

"Well, at least you're happy to see me." Corinne said.

"He is too, he's just... shocked." Aramina said. Corinne smiled at her, but she didn't believe her. Louis didn't seem very happy to see her, he seemed resentful. Miette rubbed her head against her mistress's leg. Corinne's frown vanished, and turned into a smile.

"We're not getting anywhere just standing, let's go home, Miette." Corinne smiled. She didn't know how much longer she could stay up, she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep the last few days.

The four girls and Miette walked to their apartment. When they got to it, Corinne fell on her bed, and breathed in deeply. It felt so good to be home. The other three girls fell asleep instantly, but Corinne, once again, couldn't sleep. Millions of thoughts and questions were flooding her mind, her head started to hurt. She breathed in, this was going to be a long night. As if it wasn't long enough already.

...

"Corinne, wake up." Viveca said. Corinne blinked a couple of times until she could see her three best friends clearly.

"What?" She asked in a tired voice.

"We're going to be late for work." Renée answered, impatiently.

"Oh, right." Corinne said. Work. The only other thing she dreaded. The work they had to do at the castle.

"Come on." Renée said, tossing Corinne her maid dress. Corinne caught it, and sighed. She went to get ready.

...

"So what if the girl is back?" Octavian asked.

"It means that Calista is no longer needed here." Louis said. Calista glared at him.

"You mean you're going to get rid of me, for that wannabe musketeer. She's not even a musketeer, she just got a lucky break. Most of it was because the villain was an idiot." Calista said.

"Um, he wasn't an idiot. He tricked us all into believing that he was kind." Louis said. Calista laughed.

"That's because you were idiots." Calista said.

"Calista!" Octavian warned, "Do not insult the King."

"But you can't just kick me out." Calista shouted, "We have a contract."

"That's true." Octavian said, "And by law you have to marry royalty so you don't have much choice, your highness." Louis got up, and left without another word. After they were sure that he was out, Calista spoke.

"How could you let this happen you idiot. I thought you said there was no way for her to come back." Calista shouted.

"That's what I thought, I mean she jumped off the roof, and I was sure that Louis said she didn't survive." Octavian said. Calista glared at him.

"That girl is the only thing holding back the marriage." Calista said, "We need to get rid of her."

...

"Welcome back, Corinne." Madame Helene smiled.

"Glad to be back, Madame Helene, and... thanks... for everything." Corinne smiled. Madame Helene nodded, and went back to cleaning the windows. She wasn't as strict as Madame De Bosse so she helped the servants instead of ordering them around. Corinne took her broom, and started sweeping the stairs. Viveca, Aramina, and Renée followed her. For a few minutes none of them said anything until Viveca broke the silence.

"So, Corinne, how exactly did you survive?" She asked. It had been the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Well, I have Madame Helene, and an old friend to thank for that," Corinne smiled, "When I told Madame Helene about it, she suggested I use the old trap door that nobody knew about. When I looked down it meant that they have to open it. So while Phillipe was talking about how 'brilliant' he is, they opened the trap door, and I jumped, falling on the mattress. They closed the door just in time."

Aramina interrupted, "But who was the girl one the ground?"

"Yeah, and where did you go after that, you had to go above ground to get food, but no one ever saw you." Renée added curiously.

"I'm getting there," Corinne laughed, "My old friend, is an artist, and designer. Her name is Kristen, she makes mannequins that look very real. So she made one of me so you all could be fooled into thinking I was really dead. After you all went inside, I went out. After that I ran away to London."

"So, Madame Helene was in on this?" Renée asked.

"And the thing on the ground was a mannequin?" Viveca asked

"And there was a trap door underground no one knew about?" Aramina asked.

"Yes to all of the above." Corinne said. Calista came in.

"You three," She pointed at Viveca, Renée, and Aramina, "Get out. I want you to go clean my room. You, Blondie, I want to talk to you." Viveca, Aramina, and Renée hesitantly left the room.

"So, _Corinne_." Calista said, "You're back?"

"Who are you again?" Corinne asked.

"I'm Calista, Princess of a neighboring country." Calista said.

"Oh, I read about you in the newspaper, but once I saw the word princess I threw it away." Corinne said.

"So you don't know about my engagement to King Louis." Calista said. Corinne stopped, Louis was getting married? Wait, that's what Calista wanted her to do, she wanted her to break into tears, but Corinne wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Corinne kept sweeping the stairs.

"Didn't you hear me?" Calista asked, "He doesn't care about you anymore. You can just go back to where you came from."

"I didn't come back just for him, Calista." Corinne said, "I came back to get my old life back." Calista sighed, getting Corinne out of the King's life was going to be harder than she thought. Corinne got done with the stairs.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, your highness." Corinne said, politely, and then walked out the door. Calista frowned, guess she did have to get rid of Corinne the hard way. She needed a bag, and a place where no one would go to.

**There's chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it. Guess what Calista is going to do to Corinne.**


	9. The Kidnapping

**Chapter 9:**

**The Kidnapping **

Corinne lied down on her bed, and immediately fell asleep, entering a nightmare.

*Corinne's Nightmare*

Phillipe was standing in a dark alley, rain was flooding the streets. Phillipe was talking to a man in a black coat, and hat that made it impossible to see his face. Corinne couldn't hear what they were saying, but what ever it was it wasn't good. She could only make up the words; Louis, Calista, take over kingdom. She knew that it meant something, and in the deepest part of her brain she knew what it was. The man talking to Phillipe finally drew a sword. It was a silver sword with a black handle which had an emerald in the shape of an eye on it. He gave the sword to Phillipe.

"Do not fail me." The man said.

"I will not, your highness." Phillipe told him.

"Remember, get the musketeer girl out of the way first. Then after she marries the King, we can get rid of him." The man said. Phillipe nodded.

"And after that we'll get rid of her too." Phillipe said. Now Corinne was just confused, she was pretty sure that she was the musketeer girl they were talking about, but who was _she_, and who was the man in the black coat.

"And then the kingdom will be mine... ours to control." The man said. The scene changed. Corinne was in a dark room. Suddenly four people surrounded her. She recognized them immediately as Aramina, Viveca, Renée, and Louis. She tried to call out their named, but her voice didn't work.

"How could you?" Renée asked, "What kind of friend are you?"

"Why did you do it?" Aramina asked.

"When did you turn into this monster?" Viveca asked.

"How dare you? I thought you cared about me." Louis finally spoke. Corinne looked at them, she wanted to ask what they were talking about. What they were blaming her for. What did she do wrong? But of course she couldn't talk. The scene changed, and she was no longer in a room, she was in a cave. It was dark, and she couldn't see anything, she could only hear. And what she heard was something that didn't help her calm down, it was an evil laugh, a cackle that witches use when they won a fight except this one was deeper, and scarier, and more evil. It echoed through the cave. Suddenly the man in the black coat appeared in front of her, his eyes looked familiar somehow.

"You will fail." He finally told her, "And be betrayed by someone who calls themselves your friend."

*End of Corinne's Nightmare*

Corinne sat up in her bed, breathing hard. She fell back down on her bed. She looked around the room, Aramina, Renée, and Viveca were still asleep. She wanted to tell someone about the nightmare, but she didn't want to wake them up. She looked out the window, a window in the castle still had light coming from it. She recognized that it was Louis's room. She wondered why he was still awake. She silently got out of her bed, and walked out of the room. She silently made her way to the castle. She opened the door to the palace, and tip-toed to Louis's room. She knocked on the door. She heard footsteps come towards the door, and then the door opened. Louis looked out, he looked surprised.

"Corinne?" He asked.

"Hi." Corinne smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Not exactly annoyed with her.

"I saw that you were awake." Corinne said. Louis held back a smile.

"Well, that doesn't explain anything." Louis said, trying to sound annoyed, but it was quite impossible with those blue eyes looking straight at you.

"I wanted to talk to you." Corinne said.

"Too bad, you should've thought of that before you left." Louis said, though it hurt him to say it to Corinne. He tried to close the door, bur Corinne was too fast, she stopped the door from closing.

"Stop." Louis said.

"No." Corinne said, "You can't ignore a problem, Louis. If I'm the problem, you can't ignore me. It'll only make it worse."

Louis sighed, "You're not the problem, Corinne."

"Then what is?" Corinne asked.

"The fact that you're back." Louis said.

"You want me to go?" Corinne asked in disbelief.

"No, that's not it." Louis said.

"That's what it sounds like." Corinne said.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Corinne." Louis said, smirking.

"Funny." Corinne said.

"I don't know what the problem is exactly, it's just that... everything is so..." Louis searched for the right words.

"Complicated?" Corinne suggested.

"Yeah." Louis said, "Anyway want to come in." Corinne smiled, but was a bit confused. Since when did Louis have mood swings. She went in any way.

"Louis?" Corinne asked.

"What?" Louis asked.

"I didn't want to leave you like that." Corinne said. Louis smiled at her.

"It's fine, Corinne, really. The important thing is that you're back." Louis said. Corinne nodded, and looked at him, she smiled. Once again she could see the old Louis. The awkward, kind, funny prince she met while sweeping the stairs.

"That's right, Kingy." Corinne smiled.

"She's back." Louis sang.

"No... no, don't sing, you have a terrible singing voice." Corinne teased.

"Funny." Louis said.

"So you still have a sense humor?" Corinne asked.

"Of course, I haven't changed that much." Louis said.

"Ha, you see you were not as miserable as you thought."

"No, not at all." Louis said sarcastically. Corinne laughed.

"Corinne?" Louis asked.

"What?" Corinne asked.

"Can you keep this safe for me?" He asked, and took out a ring with a pearl embedded in it. Ancient writing was carved into the polished gold. The ring was hanging from a gold chain

"Sure, what is it?" Corinne asked, taking the gold chain.

"An old family heirloom." Louis said.

"Oh, are you sure you want me to have it?" Corinne asked.

"Of course, if you can't trust the girl who saved your life more than once who can you trust?" Louis asked, putting the gold chain around her neck. Corinne turned to him, and looked down at the pearl.

"Um... thanks." She said. Louis shrugged.

"It's the least I can do for over-reacting back there." He said.

"It's fine, Louis." Corinne said. Louis smiled.

"You've changed, Corinne. Back then, you could hold a grudge for months."

"Yeah well, you guys were quite stupid back then, it was frustrating to be the only one with a brain." Corinne teased.

"Oh that's just downright rude." Louis said, but the tone of his voice betrayed him.

"No, it's just down right truthful, I mean I saved your life, and you still didn't believe girls could be musketeers." Corinne said.

"Oh, not that again." Louis said.

"And you could believe that man could fly, but a girl couldn't be a musketeer. Where is the sense?"

"You're just trying to make me feel stupid now, aren't you." Louis said.

"Maybe."

"You succeeded in that 4 years ago." He said.

"Yeah. I want to succeed in it again." Corinne said.

"Get to the point." He said.

"I forgot, oh no I remember, do you have five dollars?" Corinne asked.

"Um... why?" Louis asked, taking out five dollars. Corinne took them.

"I need five dollars." Corinne said.

"You're stealing from the King." Louis scolded.

"I'm Robin Hood." Corinne said in a high voice, "Except these five dollars are for me, so yeah, but I still steal from a king. Yeah, now I just need to train more in archery." Louis looked at her. She was holding back a laugh. He bit his lip, holding back his own urge to laugh. Failing... terribly. Both of them burst out laughing. Not only because of their teasing, but because of what it reminded them of. Their time together before the Fall. Corinne put her head on his shoulder still laughing. The clock in the horizon rang signaling midnight. Corinne got up.

"I better go, the others don't know where I am." Corinne said.

"Alright, be careful, you never know what's waiting in the shadows." Louis said.

"Oh, and you're telling me this." Corinne said, giving him one last smile, and leaving. Louis smiled to himself, Corinne hadn't changed as much as he thought.

...

Corinne walked through the palace gardens as she made her way to the apartment. The cool breeze shook the trees. About halfway through, she felt like she was being followed. She silently reached for her sword, and when she heard another blade being with drawn, she pulled her sword out, and swiftly turned around. The man with the sword had a mask on, but his eyes were an odd shade of brown. Whoever he was he was pretty skilled with a sword, and he seemed to know all her moves. Whenever she tried to strike or slash he was able to deflect the attack. She was breathing heavily by the time she defeated him by knocking him out with a nearby branch. As soon as she caught her breath three other men appeared, they all had swords and their blades were bigger than hers. They all charged at her, and she was forced to fight.

"Oh come on." Corinne muttered, "Three against one? This is incredibly unfair." The men were a lot stronger than her so Corinne decided on using wit to defeat them. Hopefully, they weren't as smart as they were strong. She remembered something her father had told, about what to do when you've got the shorter blade. She was able to use the strategy against one of them, but one of them was able to strike at her arm, Corinne gasped at the pain, the cut was deep. Before she could do anything one of the men took out a spray can, and sprayed whatever it was on her. She immediately started to feel drowsy. She felt her sword drop out of her hand as she fell to the ground.

...

Corinne slowly opened her eyes. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light, but it didn't take long for her to realize something was wrong.


	10. After the Kidnapping

**Chapter 10**

**After the Kidnapping. **

Where was she, and more importantly, who had brought her here? She heard voices outside the door. She got up, and put her ear to the door.

"You idiots, you were supposed to take her to Master Silas." A voice horribly familiar to Corinne said.

"Phillipe." Corinne whispered under her breath.

"We said we were sorry boss." A voice that sounded as dumb as the owner said.

"Sorry?" Phillipe said, "Master Silas told us this thousands of times! He'll cut us to pieces."

"Cut you to pieces, no. I still need you for somethings." A voice that seemed vaguely familiar to Corinne said. Corinne figured this must be Silas.

"Master Silas." Phillipe said, in a shaky voice.

"Surprised to see me?" Silas said, "Now listen, you fools, I'm letting you of the hook this time, but fail me again, and I shall cut you to pieces."

"Yes, master." Phillipe said. Corinne heard the front door close. Master? Was Phillipe a servant to the other man? If so the other man must be even worst than Phillipe.

"How do I escape?" Corinne asked herself, "Well, Phillipe's workers definitely aren't the brightest, but they did kidnap me. Maybe, I don't have to fight them, maybe I just have to outwit them. About Phillipe, oh who cares, I'll just improvise." She opened the doors quickly, Phillipe's accomplices ran to stop her. Corinne closed the door again, and the two men fell to the ground unconscious. Corinne opened the door again, and saw Phillipe, looking angry.

"Looks like you're more restless than I thought." Phillipe said, "You weren't supposed to be awake for another four hours."

"What do you want, already, I'm not in the mood to talk back to you today." Corinne said, impatiently.

"We want you out of our way." Phillipe said.

"What else is new?" Corinne asked, sarcastically.

"This time you won't escape." Phillipe said, pulling out his sword.

"I'm unarmed." Corinne said. She was, she had dropped her sword back in the gardens.

"Please." Phillipe said, "How stupid do you think I am."

"No really, I'm unarmed." Corinne said.

"Makes this a lot easier." Phillipe said, and raised the sword, but Corinne took the sleeping spray, that was sitting conveniently on the table, and sprayed it at Phillipe. Phillipe fell to the floor, asleep.

"Look at that I beat you at your game." Corinne smiled, spinning the can in her hand. She opened the door, and ran out as fast as she could to the horses, she jumped on one of the horses, and rode off. She stopped after a couple of miles realizing she was completely lost. She didn't where she was or how far home was. She was surrounded by trees, and everything looked the same. She went over to a small river, and got of the horse. She sighed, maybe it'll be easier to see in the morning. She lied down on the grass, and fell asleep.

...

Back in Paris.

"Louis!" Viveca yelled as she and her friends ran over to him.

"Viveca, what's wrong?" He asked. Viveca took out Corinne's gold sword that they had found on the floor.

"That's Corinne's." He said, realization, and shock crossed his face, "What happened?"

"We don't know, she was gone when we woke up this morning." Aramina said.

"She must've been kidnapped." Louis said.

"But by who, there were guards, one of them would've seen her, and tried to help." Aramina said.

"Unless..." Louis remembered that Corinne had said Phillipe had spies around the castle. What if they were still there?

"We'll send out a search party." Louis finally said, "And this time I'm coming too."

"But Louis." The girls protested.

"I already lost her once... and I do not want those events to happen again." He said, remembering how miserable everyone was when Corinne disappeared.

"Please, you can't even protect your self in the castle, Louis. Who knows how you'll survive when there are people who could defeat Corinne out there." Renée said.

"Louis." Octavian, who had just come in, said, "The Princess is waiting in the dining hall."

"Oh, right, I'll be right there." Louis said in a fake happy voice. Octavian nodded, and left the room.

"Can I go now?" Louis asked. They all decided since the day that they met her that there was nothing worst than Calista.

"Sure." The girls said.

"Let's go, before they notice you're not coming." Renée said. All four of them left the room quietly. They along with the only person who they trusted, Cedric.

"Who do you think kidnapped her?" Cedric asked when they were a couple of miles from the palace.

"We have a hunch." Viveca said.

"Which is?" Cedric asked.

"Phillipe's men kidnapped her." Louis replied.

"Phillipe's men... didn't Corinne say they were gone?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, but some of them might have still been there." Louis said. They rode on for miles, and miles. Until it seemed as if all hope was lost. They searched all of France for her, and found no sign. No one saw, no one heard anything about her.

"Maybe we should head back." Cedric said, looking at the darkening sky signaling night was near. Louis, however, didn't feel like giving up even though turning back was more reasonable. He had no time to be reasonable, Corinne's life could be in danger, and it cold all be his fault...

"We have to keep going." Louis stated.

"We can't Louis, it's going to be dark soon." Cedric said.

"So?" Louis asked.

"We won't be able to find her any better if we did go on. We would most likely get lost." Cedric said.

"But..." Louis protested.

"Louis, we've searched all of France." Renée said, "Where ever Corinne is, she's not here." Louis sighed, he hated to admit it, but they were right, he wouldn't be able to find her in the dark, and they had searched all of France. He turned around.

"Let's go." He said, and they rode back to the palace.

**Happy belated Birthday, Ceci (CleoCorinne). Sorry this took so long everyone, but I got a case of writer's block along with a lot of homework. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Back in France

**Danger is my Life:**

Chapter 11: Back in France

Corinne woke up on the forest floor. She yawned, and sat up. The horse was gone, but that didn't bother Corinne much. She lay back down on the ground.

"This is going to be a long day." Corinne tried to get up, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She hissed in pain, and fell back down, she looked down, and saw what was causing the pain. A deep cut on her ankle. Slowly she made her way to the creek, and cleaned the cut. She sat by the creek for about an hour, figuring she wouldn't be able to walk with a sprained ankle. After a while a horse came up to the creek, an apparently thirsty horse by the looks of it. Corinne watched the horse, it seemed to not notice her, and continued drinking. It was a mare with a pearly white coat, and white mane and tail. From time to time it's coat seemed to sparkle as the sunlight shined through the trees. When the mare finally looked up at Corinne, she took a step back, but didn't seem very frightened, more like confused. Corinne smiled.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered gently at the beautiful mare, "I won't hurt you." The mare just stood there, her blue eyes shined, but not with emotion, more like... wisdom and independence, "Are you lost too?" Corinne asked, she knew it was only a horse, but the blue eyes made her feel like the horse listened... and understood. The horse in a kind of answer, shook her head... sort of.

"You live here?" Corinne asked, the horse nodded... sort of, "Do you mind telling... um... showing me where I am." The horse nodded... sort of, and began to walk.

"Um... did you not notice I can't walk." Corinne asked. The mare looked back, and then walked back, and jumped the creek. She lied down next Corinne, motioning for her to get on her back, "You want me to ride you?" Corinne asked, the horse nodded, "Okay." Corinne got on the horse, and held on to its mane as it started to gallop. It ran through the forest, not really caring if Corinne fell off her back so while the horse galloped, Corinne had to dodge branches. In a matter of minutes they were in the outskirts of a town by a road a sign with the name of the town stood.

"Sicily, Italy." Corinne gasped. How on earth did they get her here in so little time? How is she going to get back to France? Corinne felt the mare rear up, as if to answer her, "You're going to take me there?" The mare nodded... sort of, Corinne said, doubtfully, "Alright." Then the horse started to gallop again. Corinne felt like they were going a thousand miles per hour, because soon the city was just a small speck on the horizon. Soon, somehow, they were in Florence, Italy, where the mare stopped running and started walking.

"How?" Corinne whispered, she believed that horses can travel quickly, but they've only been traveling for less than hour, and they were already in Florence. Corinne got off the horse, not noticing that she was able to walk again. Corinne laughed silently, there was more to this horse than meets the eye, "Good girl." Corinne said, petting the horse, then she noticed the golden necklace around the horse's neck, with its name on it, "Cassiopeia. Do you have an owner?" The horse shook her head, which was now a way of communication.

"Then who gave you the necklace?" Corinne asked. The horse looked down in either shame or sadness, "Sorry." Corinne surprised herself, she was talking to a horse? The horse shook her head again. And the horse seemed to know what she was saying too? That's totally normal.

"Maybe we should keep going, if I know Louis, which I do, he's probably worried sick." She whispered, and got back on Cassiopeia. The mare started to gallop again, and Corinne noticed how the mare tried to stay as close to the forest as possible. To get away from people. Corinne figured she must have a bad history with humans, but why help her. A half hour later they were at the border, and Corinne recognized the restaurant by the border as her father's friend's restaurant. It was a pretty good restaurant, she still remembered the food. She also remembered how hungry she was.

"Stop here." Corinne whispered to the horse. Cassiopeia obediently went to the fancy restaurant. Corinne walked through the doorway, and noticed her old friend from the farm, Emma, taking an order for some customers. Emma noticed Corinne as well.

"Cori, hi." She waved to her. Corinne waved back, and went over to the counter.

"Hi, Em." Corinne said.

"Wait, I'll just take this order." She said, and finished writing the order down, and yelled the order to the cooks, and then took of her waitress apron, "So what are you doing in Italy?"

"Not much, just some technical difficulties, I've just been kidnapped by a couple of psychopaths and my old psychopathic, evil old enemy, who has somehow become sort of an idiot." Corinne said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, just another day in the office." Emma said.

"Yeah, pretty much. What did you expect, danger is my life." Corinne said.

"I learned that when you wandered into the restricted forest to get your wooden sword when you were five." Emma said.

"Hey that was totally worth it, it was my favorite sword." Corinne said.

"And I see you became a musketeer as well, I saw it in the newspapers." Emma said.

"Do you think they'll notice me?" Corinne asked.

"No, you look terrible. They won't notice you." Emma said.

"Oh, thanks." Corinne said, sarcastically.

"Welcome." Emma replied, "Anyway, who kidnapped you?"

"Phillipe and a couple other lunatics." Corinne said.

"I see." Emma said, "You must be hungry."

"I am, starving in fact." Corinne said. Emma nodded.

"Pasta, on the house." Emma said.

"Thanks." Corinne said.

"That's what friends are for." Emma smiled. Suddenly, Corinne's father's friend came out of the kitchen. He had blue eyes, and long white beard. When Corinne was younger she used to call him Santa Claus.

"Corinne." He said in his Italian accent.

"Uncle Nicholas." Corinne smiled.

"What are you doing here, I thought you would be guarding the castle with the marriage going on."

"Marriage?" Corinne asked.

"King Louis and Princess Calista, it's all over the news paper." Uncle Nicholas said, handing her the daily newspaper.

"Louis agreed to it?" Corinne asked, in disbelief.

"You're on first name terms with him already?" Emma said, a sly grin on her face. Something told her that Corinne was more than another musketeer to the king.

"We saved his life, of course we are." Corinne said. Emma nodded quickly, but she still was smiling.

"I'm pretty sure he's being forced into it." Emma said, "I met this so-called Princess Calista once, and well... she's... um... evil. She's an evil alien from another planet seeking to conquer the earth."

"Yeah, I met her too. She's rather annoying. I don't know about evil." Corinne said.

"Easy for you to say. She stole a couple thousand dollars worth of gold from the government like three years ago." Emma said.

"She did? How?" Corinne asked.

"The king thought she was nice, and I guess he didn't suspect her to steal anything from him. It was so long ago nobody seems to remember her" Emma said. Suddenly, a look of realization crossed Corinne's face. It all made sense the kidnapping, the wedding, Calista trying to cut through her self-esteem. She was trying to get Louis' inheritance! Looks like Corinne's got another lunatic to put in jail. This is gonna be fun. Corinne quickly ate her pasta, she had to eat to be able to get to France without fainting. She thanked Emma and Uncle Nicholas. She than got on Cassiopeia, and rode off towards France. She made a mental note to never trust princesses when you don't know where they came from(Calista claims to be from some made up kingdom.)

"Good job, Cassiopeia." Corinne said as they rode into Lyon, France. The horse sort of neighed a 'your welcome' in response.

...

"I don't want to." Louis said.

"You have to." Octavian replied.

"Why?" Louis asked, he was honestly confused, why did he have to marry the selfish, vain so-called princess, they didn't even know where she came from.

"Why not?" Octavian asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that, let's start at the top of the list, shall we." Louis said, and cleared his throat, "She's vain, she's selfish, she hates the outdoors, she's boring, she's loathed by all the servants except you, she's only interested in money and what does that tell us."

"When did you become so stubborn?" Octavian asked.

"Let me finish." Louis said, "Where was I, right, she's mean, she's such a coward, cares too much about her appearance. Oh, the list goes on."

"You are marrying Princess Calista, and that's final." Octavian said.

"Who are you, my father?" Louis asked. Octavian sighed, what a long day this will be.

Louis glared at his image in the mirror. Not to mention he was in love with Corinne. So she went missing, that doesn't mean she won't come back. Knowing Corinne, she'll probably show up when you least expect her to. For now, he needs go with it, and make sure Calista doesn't suddenly declare war like she said she would. All he could do was hope Corinne's got one of those crazy plans to stop the wedding.

...

"Cassiopeia, I got a plan." Corinne said, she didn't know who else to talk to, "It's crazy, it's risky, it's complicated, and it's so gonna work."

...

**So... it's been a while since I last updated. I've been busy, don't blame me, blame my teacher. Anyway, crazy plan, yey! Something interesting is going to happen. Stick around for the next chapter. I'm thinking of putting up at most three more chapters. Well, bye. Review, please.**


	12. Crashing Special Events Is Our Specialty

**Danger is My Life: Chapter 12**

**Crashing Special Events Is Our Specialty.**

Corinne got off Cassiopeia, and looked at the palace in the distance.

"We made it." Corinne sighed, "Now let's go crash a 'special' event." Corinne walked the rest of the way, figuring that Cassiopeia deserved a break. She saw the musketeers at the doors. She was pretty sure they'd let her in, but when she went up to them, they blocked the entrance.

"No one is to go in." One of the musketeers said.

"But, I'm a..." Corinne said.

"Musketeer, but we are not supposed to let anyone in, that includes you." A dark-haired musketeer said. Corinne groaned, this will be harder than she thought.

"Who says I'm going in." Corinne started, "Maybe I'm also on guard duty."

"You weren't here when they organized who is guarding the castle." A red-haired musketeer said.

"It's not like I'm going to ambush anyone." Corinne said, the musketeers didn't look convinced, "Hey look over there." The musketeers turned around, and Corinne ran into the palace quietly without them noticing. Once inside Corinne sighed, "This is why there needs to be more girl musketeers, boys are just plain idiots sometimes."

As Corinne walked through the halls she noticed there were barely any musketeers inside. This place had to tighten up on security, no wonder Phillipe got in so easily. Nonetheless she was grateful.

"Corinne?" A voice Corinne recognized as Aramina's asked. Corinne turned around slowly to see three relieved girls.

"Hi." Corinne said with a grin on her face that you would see on a child who's been caught with their hand in cookie jar.

"Where've you been?" Renée asked. Corinne wondered if she should tell them the truth, but decided she had nothing to lose really.

"Italy." Corinne said simply.

"What?" The three girls said at the same time. Confused, scared looks on their faces.

"Yeah, long story." Corinne said, "Actually no it's not, but I was unconscious when . . . whoever those people were took me there so yeah. Don't remember much."

"How'd you get away?" Renée asked.

"I used sleeping spray." Corinne said, then remembered Phillipe and the other man, Silas. Phillipe seemed scared of him, terrified even. She looked at the floor thinking, and said, "Phillipe was there."

Aramina gasped, "He's still alive?"

"Yeah, but I think he's the least of our worries." Corinne said.

"What do you mean?" Viveca asked, there's people worse than Phillipe?

"There was another man in there, when Phillipe talked to him like he was scared of him, and he called him master. I think this Silas guy is worse than Phillipe. Then there's that princess Octavian wants Phillipe to marry, she's not a princess at all." Corinne said.

"What?" Renée asked.

"My friends told me about her, she stole a couple thousand dollars from the Italian government a couple years ago. I think . . . I think she's trying to steal Louis's inheritance along with the kingdom." Corinne explained. Aramina gasped.

"Great another lunatic." Renée said.

"How are we going to convince Louis and Treville she's evil." Viveca asked. Corinne smiled, she'd been waiting for them to ask them. She took off the bag on her shoulder, and put her hand searching for the thing she needed. It was an old newspaper from a couple years ago with Calista's picture on the front page. Thankfully Emma kept every newspaper she ever got.

"That's her." Renée said, taking the newspaper.

"We have to stop her." Viveca said. Aramina nodded.

"That's why I'm here." Corinne smiled. The other three girls caught on to the plan, and smiled back.

"How are we going to get in there though?" Renée asked.

"You three will tell them that you can take over for them, then I'll go in, and BAM! We ruin a very 'special' event, and save the kingdom. . . again." Corinne said, and put her fist in her other hand.

"Sounds like a plan." Renée said. Aramina and Viveca's eyes lit up with excitement.

"This is so exciting." Aramina said.

"Let's go." Corinne said. The others nodded, and followed Corinne. When they reached the corridor where the wedding was taking place. Renée, Aramina, and Viveca went ahead to talk to the musketeers while Corinne stayed behind, and waited.

"Max, Justin we can take it from here." Viveca said. The musketeers glanced at each other, and then looked at Viveca with confused looks on their faces.

"What, didn't Monsieur Treville tell you?" Viveca asked, "You're supposed to go to the courtyard, and we're supposed to take over, and guard the entrance." The musketeers shrugged, and left for the courtyard. Viveca sighed.

"They're so easy to fool." Viveca said.

"They're idiots, what did you expect." Renée said.

"That's a bit harsh." Aramina said.

"Aramina, you say that everytime we call someone an idiot." Viveca said.

"Oh Stop it." Corinne said, "We've got a kingdom to save . . . again. How this place survived before we became musketeers, I have no idea." Corinne said, and walked up to the door.

"I've always wanted to crash one of these." She whispered, "Wait, we must wait for the 'speak now' part." Corinne waited for the 'speak now' part, and went in.

"I object." She yelled. Louis turned to her, his eyes were filled with a mixture of relief and shock. Corinne walked down the steps. The eyes of nearly ninety people on her.

"Corinne how'd you?" Louis asked.

"Well, your highness, despite your highly defensive strategies, you've got a little security problem." Corinne said. Louis smirked.

"In other words all the other musketeers are idiots, and very easy to fool." Corinne said.

"That's why we have you." Louis said. Corinne nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed." She said. Louis seemed amused, but Calista looked absolutely furious.

"This is an outrage." Calista said.

"Of course it is, this is how we save kingdoms." Corinne said, "Anyway, Calista."

"How dare you call me in such an informal way, I am Princess of . . . ." Corinne cut her off.

"A kingdom you made up." Calista's eyes widened.

"Lies!" Calista yelled, "Louis you can't seriously believe her. She has no proof."

"Don't I." Corinne said, "How come no one can find this kingdom of yours? How come you keep trying to get rid of me?"

"My kingdom is very small, and I wasn't trying to get rid of you, just giving you some friendly advice." Calista said.

"Oh, really than how come you seem to be only interested in this kingdom's money?" Corinne asked. Musketeers started coming into the room. One grabbed her by the arm to take her to the dungeons, but Louis stopped him.

"No." He said sternly, "Let her speak." Corinne kicked the musketeer hard in the leg.

"Okay, so you need some hard evidence." She said, "How about this." She took out the newspaper. Louis took it.

"She's right." He said, "It's all here. You stole well over fifty thousand dollars from Italy's government three years ago."

"That wasn't me, that was a girl who pretended to be me, to frame me." Calista said.

"What proof do you have?" Corinne asked, using Calista's own argument.

"Well I . . ." Calista stuttered.

"You don't have much of an argument anymore." Louis said.

"I . . . ." She didn't have an argument. Corinne had outsmarted her, any direction she took Corinne would find a way to prove her wrong. What do they teach them on those farms?

"Take her away." Louis said. The musketeers nodded, and two stepped forward to take Calista away, but before they could Calista threw something at the ground which erupted, and smoke filled the room. Somewhere in the chaos, Calista ran out of the room. After a few minutes the smoke disappeared, and in the room were men dressed in black, there were a lot more of them than there were musketeers. Corinne unsheathed her sword, and stepped in front of Louis. She knew what they wanted, and she had a feeling she knew who was leading them. The room erupted into screaming, and the clashes of swords. All the guests, well most of them, got out pretty safely. Viveca, Aramina, and Renée had started fighting too. Three men started to fight with Corinne. Corinne sidestepped the first one's strike, and the second one's swipe. She knocked their swords out with a trick Madame Helene had taught her. The third one tried to stab her while she wasn't looking, but Louis kicked him. When he did, Corinne looked at him with a bit of admiration.

"What?" Louis shrugged, "You were gone for three years, I had to learn how to defend myself."

"I see, remind me not to get on your bad side anymore." Corinne said, while knocking another sword out of another man's hand, giving him a quarter, and knocking him out by punching him, with that knocking out a tooth.

"Is that a tooth?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, that's why I gave him the quarter. You know just in case the tooth fairy doesn't show up." Corinne joked.

"Look at yourself, making up jokes when we're in battle." Louis said. Corinne chuckled, knocking out another man.

"Admit it, you like it when I make up jokes in these situations."

"Never said I didn't." Louis said. Corinne laughed, then stopped.

"I must focus on destroying these people." Corinne said.

"Oh, of course." Louis said, still smiling. How she made him smile in these situations he didn't know. Half an hour later they've defeated Phillipe's men (according to Corinne).

"Well." Corinne said, "That was fun." Everyone else seemed to be too out of breath to comment on the battle.

"Fun?" Louis finally asked.

"Wasn't it?" Corinne said, pretending to think he agreed not questioned. Louis smirked. Viveca, Aramina, and Renée simply laughed, and all went over to hug Corinne. It was done. Everything. There was nothing else threatening them. Phillipe's men had all been knocked out, Calista had run away, probably not coming back, and Corinne was here and safe.

Corinne looked at Louis, his arms crossed across his chest. A smile on his face as he watched the four girls. Then she looked in the opposite direction, and there he was. Silas. He was standing in the shadows, unnoticed by all, a bow and arrow aimed at Louis. Corinne's eyes widened then went back to Louis then at Silas. Then exactly when the arrow was release, Corinne let go of the girls, and pushed Louis out of the way, screaming his name. Then fell to the floor.

The arrow had hit her.

**Wow, it's been a while. Sorry, just when I got a break from school, my inspiration for this story decided it wanted to go on a vacation. Without my permission, can't believe that thing. Anyway, I come back, and update this story. I think I left off with a cliffhanger last time. And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that. So after what . . . one month, two months, I come back, and give you all another one. You're welcome. Anyway, review please, so I update faster.**


	13. It's Up To Fate To Decide

I'm back, and I'm so sorry for being evil, and leaving you guys with that cliffhanger. I feel bad. Anyway, there's things you should know about this chapter.

1. Don't skip ahead, it ruins the whole thing.

2. I admit that it's kinda sad at parts, but I still think that they're not emotional enough, so for those people who want it to feel sadder play this song; The River Flows In You By Yiruma. It's a really sad piano instrumental, but it's beautiful too.

**Danger Is My Life**

**Chapter 13: It's Up To Fate To Decide **

"Corinne!" The girls yelled, and rushed to her side. Louis was too shocked to say or do anything. After the shock wore off, he spotted Silas in the corner . . . grinning. He wanted to beat him up, but he knew he couldn't, Corinne needed him. He picked her up in his arms. She was knocked out already. unconscious. Hopefully. He took a deep breath.

"Why?" He asked, "Why did you have to do that?" He blinked the tears away.

"People do crazy things," Corinne whispered, not opening her eyes, "When they're in love."

"Louis?" Renée spoke up, "She has to go to the infirmary. Maybe the wound's not that deep, it could be heeled."

Louis nodded, "I'll take her. You can take care of him, right?" He pointed towards Silas.

"Definitely. We're gonna make him sorry he ever messed with Corinne." Renee said, putting her fist in her palm.

"Yeah, 'cause when you mess with Corinne, you mess with all of us." Viveca said.

"Go, Louis quickly." Aramina said, "I promise we'll take care of him." Louis smiled gratefully at them, and then ran out with Corinne in his arms. Renée turned to Silas. You could see the terror on Silas's face, he was terrified, and Renée nearly laughed. Priceless! This was gonna be fun.

...

Louis opened the doors to the infirmary. One of the nurses turned to him then his eyes widened at the sight of the wounded girl.

"Do you think you can heal her?" He asked.

The doctor looked at the girl with doubt in her eyes, "I can try," She said, then he led them to a bed where Louis lay Corinne down gently. The doctor quickly ran over to a medicine cabnit. He took out a bandage to stop the bleeding.

"She was lucky." The nurse commented, "Five or six more inches and it would've hit her heart, and she would've died on the spot." Louis looked at Corinne sadly, he still couldn't believe this was happening. When the bandages were wrapped around the wound, the nurse sighed.

"We can't do much more for her." Said the nurse, "We can only hope." Louis took Corinne's hand, and sat on the bedside. Suddenly Renée, Viveca, and Aramina came through the door. Aramina put her hand over her mouth tears falling from her eyes. Viveca had tears falling down her cheeks. Renée was frowning, on the edge of tears. Corinne looked so pale. Like a skeleton. She was hardly breathing.

They kneeled by the bed.

"Poor Corinne." Renée whispered.

"But she'll be alright, right?" Aramina asked, fear echoing in her tone. The nurse looked at her with sadness.

"It's hard to say, the chance is slim." She said. Aramina started sobbing, Viveca put a hand on her red-headed friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Aramina. If there's one thing we can be sure of it's that Corinne has a way to get out of everything." Renée said, "Even This." Aramina said.

"I hope you're right." Louis said.

...

*Three Months Later*

Corinne was still unconscious, but she was also alive. Putting up a good fight, but clearly losing. Louis hardly ever left her side, and the girls came as often as they could. Which was when they didn't need to help around the castle.

"I'm sorry Corinne," Louis whispered one day, he felt so helpless.

"Your highness, with all due respect, stop moping around, the girl's as good as dead." Octavian said.

"Remind me why I haven't fired you yet?" Louis asked.

"Because you can't." Octavian said.

"Look, you obviously don't care about Corinne so, with all due respect," Louis mocked. "Leave." Octavian turned on his heels, and left.

"He's right." The nurse said from the counter, "If she doesn't wake up. It can be sure she'll be dead within the next few days."

"It would help if there was more positivity around here." Louis whispered.

*Three Days Later*

Louis woke up, and saw that it was still dark outside. He knew no one would be at breakfast, so instead of going to breakfast he went to the hospital. He knocked on the door. The nurse (Who'd been there for about two hours) opened the door. She let him in, of course, not wanting to break the horrible news to him. Not yet.

"Your Highness?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Yes." He said.

"There's no use in seeing her, she's dead." Her voice cracked again. Louis stopped walking, it was like his heart stopped beating. He suddenly felt very weak.

"She's . . . what?" He couldn't say it, it was too painful. The nurse lifted the curtains to where Corinne lay. She was there, and she wasn't breathing!

"No." He whispered, tears trailed down his cheeks. He took her hand, no pulse. He fell on his knees, breathing hard, tears falling faster. He thought he was miserable when Corinne faked her death. Well this was a thousand times worst, because now there was no hope to get him through it. No reassurance that she might be alive. Nothing. Fifteen, twenty minutes passed, and the door opened. Three girls came in. It was Aramina, Renée, and Viveca.

"No!" Aramina screamed, putting a hand over her mouth, tears fell. The three girls rushed to Corinne's side. Viveca, started sobbing. Even Renée started crying.

"Poor Corinne, she was putting up such a fight." Aramina whispered, "Fate is so cruel."

"She was the . . . bravest person . . . I ever knew." Viveca said in between sobs.

"And the most tolerent." Renée whispered. They were all heart broken and miserable, and what about. She looked at Louis, and saw that he was doing worse of than any of them. She nudged Aramina, and gestured toward heart-broken Louis.

"Poor guy." Viveca whispered, "he's probably taking this worse than us."

"I do not blame his, losing the love of his life." Aramina said. She got up, and put a hand on his shoulder. Louis shook his head.

"Louis, at least she can rest in peace now, you have to let her go." Aramina said.

"It just feels wrong." He said.

"But it is, it was her time, she's happy. She doesn't have to fight anymore." Aramina said. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Aramina is right, we mustn't let this get the better of us. We must honor her." Viveca said. Renée nodded.

"Come on , Louis. Corinne wouldn't want you to let this rule your life." Renée said. Louis got up shakily, and nodded.

"You're right." He whispered, but deep inside he knew he would never get over it. Get over the loss of Corinne, the bravest, most wonderful he's ever known. He kissed her forehead, and then followed the girls.

They had already turned away from Corinne which is why none of them noticed the first rays of sunshine coming through the window the rays shined on Corrine's face, and right before they left, Corinne's eyes shot open, and she breathed in deeply. Louis and the girls turned around. Corinne sat up, a hand to her head.

"What happened?" She asked. The other four exchanged smiles.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Louis said.

"Oh?" Corinne asked.

"Yep." Louis and the girls hugged her.

"Hey, Ow that hurts. I know you guys love me, but is crushing me really necessary." Corinne said. Louis smirked, Corinne smiled back. Aramina looked at them, and a knowing smile crossed her face.

"Come on, we need to . . . wash . . . the windows." Aramina said, and practically pulled Viveca, and Renée away.

"What was that all about?" Corinne asked Louis. She turned to face him, and found that their faces were inches apart. She blinked a couple times, and then something inside her took control she started leaning in, and Louis was too. Soon their lips met, and neither was shocked or nervous because it felt right.


	14. Day Off

**Danger Is My Life**

**Chapter 14: Day off**

Madame Helene had given Corinne and the girls a day off from work. They always thought having a day off would be fun, and relaxing, however it turned out having a day off is not all it's cracked up to be. You see Corinne, and the girls are very hard-working, and when you're really hard-working and have nothing to do. You tend to be incredibly bored to the point where you just pace around the room swinging your sword in your hand. Well . . . that's what Corinne did anyway.

"Corinne can you stop spinning your sword around before you poke someones eye out?" Renée asked, dodging it. Corinne ceased the spinning of her sword.

"Sorry, I'm just so bored." She said.

"Tell me about it." Viveca said, drawing new designs for clothes.

"Hey look, Louis is trying to get his balloon up again." Aramina said.

"What?!" The girls asked.

"After what happened the first time, is he crazy?" Renée asked.

"Probably." Corinne said.

"I hope he's learned how to control the thing by now." Viveca said, "He was clueless the first time, right Corinne." No one answered, "Corinne?" But Corinne had already left.

...

"Louis!" Louis heard a familiar voice call. He turned away from the Balloon, running toward him was Corinne.

"Corinne?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Corinne asked.

"Going on a test drive," He said. "I've made some adjustments."

"Like how to land?" Corinne asked.

"Yeah." Louis said.

"Well where you go in this crazy thing, I better go to." Corinne said.

"You still don't believe in me?" Louis said in a fake pouting voice.

"Ah . . . no." Corinne said. Louis sighed.

"Isn't it a pity we live in such skeptical times, alright, step right in, m' lady." He said.

"I am not a lady." Corinne said.

"Alright then, get in if you want, I just need to get one thing from my room, I'll be back in a second." Louis said. Corinne nodded, and got into the Balloon. A couple minutes later, Louis appeared, he got in beside her. He started the balloon up. As they floated up, Corinne noticed the rope wasn't attached to anything.

"Louis, the rope . . . ." She was cut off though.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Louis said.

"Oh, yey, when shall we jump out, because you pulled the wrong lever?" Corinne asked.

"Ye of little faith." Louis said.

"When it comes to this, yes, yes I am." Corinne said, "We nearly died last time we were on here, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Louis said, "But we didn't." Corinne smirked.

"Where are we going exactly?" Corinne asked, "The castle seems to be getting further than it should if we were going back down to the courtyard?"

"We're going somewhere I used to go to as a kid." Louis said.

"A museum?" Corinne asked, "Please say no."

"No, we're going to a valley only the royal family knows about." Louis said.

"Why are we going there?" Corinne said. Louis hesitated.

"Because, I know you'll like it there." He said. Corinne crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at him, but her suspicious look soon faded into a smile.

"Aw." She hugged him, "Don't get me wrong, I still don't think you can control this thing."

"Hey, I supported your dream, you support mine." Louis said.

"Do my ears deceive me, you never supported me until I saved you again." Corinne said, "Which reminds me, this is pay back for saying girls can't be musketeers."

"Now Cori, musketeers don't hold grudges." Louis said.

"Don't hold gr . . . have you met me?" Corinne asked.

"Funny." Louis said, he looked out of the balloon. Corinne walked to his side.

"Woah." She said, the view was beautiful, "You can see Gascony from here."

"Beautiful." Louis said. Corinne looked at him to find he was looking at her.

"The view." Louis said quickly, "There's the valley, we'll be landing soon." He pointed to a green valley with trees surrounding it, and colorful flowers dotting it. Sunlight seemed to glow on the grass. Soon they landed in the valley. Corinne stepped out, and spun around in amazement at the scene before her. It was more beautiful than it was from afar.

"It's beautiful." Corinne said.

"It is, but that's not why it's so special." Louis said.

"I'm sure it's not, but then why is it?" Corinne asked.

"Corinne . . . this place was where my Dad asked my mom to marry him." Louis said. Corinne's eyes widened, an answer to the balloon flight to the valley came to her head. What if Louis was about to ask her . . . no. Why would he, sure he had loved her a long time ago, almost four years ago, but why would he still love her. She was nothing but a farm girl turned musketeer. He was a King, and after what she put him through, he really didn't have much of a reason to love her still. But still she couldn't help, but ask what he meant.

"What are you getting at?" Corinne asked.

"Do you remember the kiss?" He asked. Corinne sighed, of course she did, but that kiss was just because of the time. She'd just woken up, and they were so close together, and his blue eyes were shining, and . . . it didn't mean anything . . . much.

"Yes." She said. She felt her heart beat quicker as he laced his fingers through hers. He took a small red velvet box from his pocket. Corinne nearly groaned, _this just keeps getting worse and worse. Treville is going to kill me. _Did she want to marry him? A part of her said yes and another, in a way more reasonable, said no. Which one was right she didn't know.

"Corinne . . . I love you. There was a time where I wasn't very sure of that, but now I am. I know you're the one." Louis said, then he suddenly got down on one knee and opened the box, inside was the most beautiful ring Corinne had ever seen. It was gold with a clear diamond in the middle, and two light pink diamonds on either side.

"Now that I know I do." Louis said, "I know who I want to spend the rest of my life, now all I want is that she does too."

"Louis?" Corinne asked.

"Corinne D'Artagnan will you marry me?" Louis asked. At that moment the world stopped turning, time stopped running. All of Corinne's hopes and fears came true. The weird thing was the hopes and fears were about the same thing. Hoping he would ask her, because whether she liked it or not she was in love with him, she Corinne D'Artagnan was in love with the king. She feared the same thing, she feared that he's ask her, feared of the heart-break she'd cause both of him unless she said yes, but then her duties as Queen would demand her to give up her job as a musketeer. Her dream, the thing she's been working for since she was a little girl. Was she ready to give it up? And what about the rest of the royal court, and musketeers. Treville would kill her. She looked into Louis' eyes, his eyes were filled with love, devotion, kindness and patience, and the answer suddenly just came to her.

"Yes." She said, "Yes!" Louis grinned, he got up, and hugged her, then he cupped her chin, and their eyes met, and he kissed her. Corinne put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist.

"About time!" A voice said. The two broke apart, and turned around, there Renée, Aramina, and Viveca were grinning at them.

Aramina sighed, "That was soooo romantic. Most beautiful proposal ever."

"Took you two long enough." Renée said.

"What kind of dress would you like Corinne?" Viveca said, "Simple and elegant or intricate and elegant?"

"How long have you been there?" Corinne asked.

"You don't want to know." Renée said.

"How'd you get here then?" Corinne asked.

"Horses are actually very fast when they want to be." Viveca said.

"I told you that you were going to get married." Aramina said, "Now can I plan your wedding?" Corinne looked at Louis, he shrugged.

"Alright." Corinne said. Aramina clapped her hands.

"Well we need to invite Corinne's family, and Louis' too." Aramina said, "I'll make a list." Corinne laughed quietly, Louis took her hand, and she smiled at him, she knew she made the right choice.

. ... .

**A/N: How was that? You like? You hate? Should Corinne and Louis get married without anyone telling them about Louis needing to marry a princess or should they get married with some obstacles in the way like the law? Review please.**


	15. Corinne's Brother

**Danger Is My Life:**

**Chapter 15: Corinne's Brother**

"You're what?!" Octavian asked as soon as Louis announced that he and Corinne were going to be wed.

"Marrying Corinne." Louis said slowly, a bit more caution in his voice. He had forgotten that not everyone would be very happy about this, namely his court.

"With all due respect, your highness," Octavian said, "but are you out of your mind, she's nothing but a farm girl."

"So?" Louis asked.

"So? So she barely any money, what will happen if France goes bankrupt or if it's under attack?" Octavian asked. Louis glared at him.

"I don't care, I love her." Louis said.

"You'll live off that then?" Octavian asked.

"Octavian!" Treville yelled. Octavian immediately sank back into his chair.

"He's right though." Another member said, "The girl isn't fit to be Queen."

"Or fit to have the fate of the country in her hands." Another said. Corinne looked at all of them, and sighed.

"You realize I'm here, right?" She asked. The court ignored her.

"She has no experience in politics whatsoever." Another member said.

"She's probably marrying him for money." Yet another said.

"Seriously, I'm right here," Corinne said, and then turned to Louis, "Ca . . . can you see me?" He just smiled at her sadly, and gave her a one-arm hug.

"And with all due respect to all of you, but I think I can make my own decisions." Louis said.

"We won't allow it unless you can somehow prove she's actually royalty." Octavian said. Louis looked at Corinne. If he wasn't so in love with her, he wouldn't be doing this.

"I'm abdicating." He said. The whole court gasped.

"You can't do that," Octavian said, "France needs a King, and it would take too long to find another one."

"So I can't abdicate or marry who I want, what's the fun of being king if you can't do anything with your life." Louis said.

"We've let you complete your little science project, we've let you live your dream." Octavian said, "You have everything, your highness, you have many privileges, but with those come certain responsibilities like listening to what your court is saying. Like when we say that you can't marry the girl."

"Oh, but I didn't ask for your permission." Louis said.

"You don't have to, we know what's best for you, and we know that you're just blinded by a simple crush on someone of such low status . . . ." Louis was about to yell at Octavian when someone opened the doors, and beat him to it. It was a brunette man with blueish-gray eyes that reminded him of Corinne's.

"One does not talk to my sister like that!" He yelled. Louis looked at Corinne, and mouthed the word 'sister'. Corinne didn't reply, she just stared at the man in shock. Recognition filled her features.

"Your highness," Octavian said, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help, but over-hear your conversation," The man said, "And I must say what you are saying to my dearest sister, Corinne here is very rude."

"Your sister?" Octavian asked.

"Yes, I left her and my mother in order to go to school, where I met the Princess Anya of Switzerland, but that's another story, I couldn't come back once I became Prince, but I never forgot my family. Now I'm here on a little business trip, with no welcome party which is very rude, so I decided to go to the court, and here I am watching describing my sister in the most ungrateful way to call a princess." The man said.

"A what?!" Corinne yelled, "And you couldn't like write me a letter about this. Alexander D' Artagnan you've got a lot of explaining to do, and for the occasion I'm calling mom over here too."

"Sorry sis." He said, "Now, I think you've changed your mind." He turned back to the court.

"I suppose, since the girl is in fact a . . . princess, a very impolite one, but a princess. I suppose His Highness, King Louis can marry her." Octavian said, the whole court nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful!" Alexander said, "Now I must have a little chat to my sister's fiancé." He looked at Louis.

"Oh no." Louis muttered. Who knew Corinne's brother was also over-protective of his little sister.

"Don't be to hard on him please." Corinne whispered.

"Court dismissed." Alexander said in an authority-like voice.

"I can't believe you actually came back," Corinne said, and then hugged her brother.

"Corinne I'm choking here." Alexander said.

"Hugging her back sometimes works." Louis said. Hesitantly, Alexander hugged his sister back

"Happy to see you too sis." Alexander said.

...

**A/N: Bad ending I know, but I tried my best. Corinne's a princess! Didn't see that one coming did you. By the way, if you liked this fanfic, I would recommend some of my others too. Two more chapters to go. Please review. Tell me what you think.**


	16. The Wedding

**Danger Is My Life:**

**Chapter 15: The Wedding  
**

"Corinne's getting married, Corinne's getting married, Corinne's getting married." Aramina giggled as she entered the room in her light green bridesmaid dress. They all had the same kind of dress, just in different colors.

"Aramina, I'm not done with your hair yet." Viveca complained, walking after her in her light purple bridesmaid dress that was designed like Aramina with a blue hair brush, and curlers in her hand. Corinne smirked at the two girls, and looked back to her reflection. She looked pretty good in her opinion, she wore a simple long, strapless white dress. The top shimmered in the light, and the skirt had intricate designs on it. Her hair was styled to utter perfection with a golden crown, and veil in it.

"There's something missing." Viveca said, looking at Corinne, "Ah-ha." She disappeared leaving a very stunned Corinne. She came back a couple minutes later with a white diamond necklace in her hand. She gave it to Corinne. Corinne put it around her neck.

"Perfect." Corinne whispered.

"Corinne, it's time to go." Aramina said, pointing at the clock. Corinne nodded, and took a deep breath. Then the four girls left the apartment. Corinne's mother was there when they got to the castle.

"You nervous?" Her mother asked. Corinne nodded.

"Little bit." She said, and laughed nervously.

"Come on, the wedding is in the pavilion." Her mother said, smiling proudly at her daughter. They walked through the palace, and got to the courtyard in a matter of minutes. Louis was already there, and looked simply dashing. The two traded smiles, and Corinne took his hand as soon as she reached him. Vows were exchanged, they kissed, and Louis picked Corinne up bridal style. Then put her down by the end of the red carpet. They then went to the gardens, where Renée, Aramina, and Viveca had arranged a small surprise for them.

"Let's get this party started." Renée said unexpectedly. Music suddenly started, and Aramina started singing in her soft voice.

"**Love is in bloom."**

**"A beautiful bride, a handsome groom."**

**"Two hearts, becoming one."**

**"A bond that can not be undone, because,"**

**The other girls joined in,**

**"Love is in bloom."**

**"they're starting a life, and making room for us"**

They danced as Aramina sang. Then Corinne turned to her brother, the Princess Anya was with him. She was really nice, and fun to be with.

"None of this would've been possible if it wasn't for you, Alex." Corinne said.

"Sure it would. Just in a more Corinne-ish way." Alex said. Corinne noticed the tear flowing down his cheek.

"Are you crying?" Corinne asked in a teasing voice.

"No," Alex said, wiping the tears away. "It's liquid pride, totally different thing."

"Right." Corinne said, sarcastically. Just then the carriage to take them to their honeymoon arrived. Corinne stepped in first, and Louis followed her.

"Ready to go?" Louis asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Corinne said, she then threw her rose bouquet out the window. It ultimately landed in Aramina's hands. Aramina smiled at Corinne, Corinne smiled back and then laid her head on Louis' shoulder. He put his arm around her. As they left they heard Aramina and the girls sang the song again. And it fit the scene perfectly.

**...**

**A/N: How was that. definitely not the best wedding scene, but I tried my best. I spent like an hour on this. Short chapter I know. I plan on making the epilogue longer. By the way, the song is not mine, it from My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding - Love Is In Bloom. Please Review. **


	17. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way:**

**EPILOGUE:**

It's been a year since Corinne and Louis got married. That year was more peaceful than the last, there were still a couple attacks, nothing very serious though. Today was their First Anniversary. They were hosting a ball for the occasion, mostly because one of the court's traditionalists insisted.

"Your majesty, you must stay and greet the guests," One of the court members called to where Corinne was talking with the girls.

"Coming!" Corinne called back, then she said good-bye to the girls, and went to stand by her beloved Louis.

She sighed, "I'm queen, and still don't get to make my own decisions."

Louis looked at her, "It's all part of the royal thing. You have to listen to the court members." Corinne rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is being bored to death part of my job too?" Corinne asked. Louis laughed.

"Hey, you still get to go out on musketeer missions." He said.

"Only the boring ones, and I can't do anything myself." She said, "I'm always surrounded by escorts."

"Do you know how many people would want to kidnap the Queen of France." He said.

"No, not really." Corinne said. They greeted a Duke and Duchess. Corinne sighed, "And I really hate talking like this, I'm twenty-one not fifty-one."

Louis chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, you've been trained to act boring." Corinne said, "I don't do boring."

"No, you don't," Louis said, "but it's not like you have to change."

"No, I just have to be nice all the time," Corinne said, "I'm not nice." She was right. She was kind, but not nice. She had her limits, and was everything but a pushover.

"I forgot how annoying you are." Louis said, "at least we're together." A smile appeared on the blonde's lips.

"Yeah, at least that'll never change." She said, "you know life isn't perfect, but I wouldn't want it to be any different." Louis smiled down at her. She was right. The only thing they could be sure of is that their life is not in any way perfect nor will it ever be, but for what is in their life, they wouldn't have it any other way.

It was as close to perfect as anyone's life could be.

...

Done. Finally done. This story was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Review please.


End file.
